Mal de amores entre tantos
by mikaelalee
Summary: Alec siente que se a enamorado de Bella y al parecer Bella de el... Que pasa cuando Jasper tambien se enamora y que gracias a un infortunado accidente Jasper hara pelea para conseguir el corazon de su amada Bella... Y que pasara con las demas parejas? XD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los siguientes personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Mal de amores entre tantos

Capitulo 1: La llegada de un ángel

Pov Bella

Era una mañana nublada en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, había llegado hace dos semanas ya que mi madre tenía que irse a trabajar a Paris, Francia (Que locura) Mi madre estaba histérica, gritaba de cómo iba a vivir en Paris, de cómo iba aprender Francés en tan corto tiempo.

-Mama tranquilízate todo va ah estar bien- le decía aun sabiendo que aunque le dijera todo esto ella se iba a poner más histérica.

-Pero Bella, estarás bien con Charlie?- Pregunto Renée preocupada. -Si mama, ya verás que estaré bien- dije tratando de calmarla

-Esta bien hija- me dijo, ya un poco más calmada.

Fui a empacar la ropa. "Hay que ser positiva Bella" me decía desde mis adentros mientras empacaba. Mi mama me dejo en el aeropuerto, me despedí con un abrazo y un "Te Quiero". Mi madre parecía una cascada de lágrimas, "quisiera que mama se encontrara un novio para que no se sintiera tan sola" pensé desde mis adentros mientras la miraba con sus lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Sé que pronto encontraría uno. Después de la "cascada" me apresure a montarme en el avión y terminar con esto.

Llegue y papa estaba parado frente con un pequeño peluche que decía "Bienvenida a casa". Lo salude con un abrazo y nos montamos en su coche, cuando llegamos a casa estaba recordando viejos tiempos cuando jugaba por el patio, bueno en realidad recuerdo más los golpes que las jugadas.

Siempre fui bien torpe y todavía lo sigo siendo. Entre y todo estaba tal y como estaba. Papa me guio al cuarto y estaba pintado de un violeta clarito.

-Me gusta- dije mientras miraba los alrededores. -Qué bueno que te guste hija, bueno tengo que ir a trabajar, en el garaje esta tu nuevo auto, no tan nuevo pero es grandioso- dijo papa mirando por el alrededor.

-Papa no tenias que comprármelo, que marca es?- Pregunte mirándolo -Es un Volkswagen 1996 color turquesa-Guau me emocione al saber que mi nuevo auto era un Volkswagen 1996 color turquesa, es una antigüedad pero espero que funcione bien. Ah confío que si, podre hacerlo correr?.

Estas preguntas me inundaban mientras bajaba al garaje. Cuando llegamos al garaje allí estaba mi precioso auto, un poco desgastado pero era una preciosidad para mí.

-La escuela empieza la semana entrante a sí que puedes llevarlo a pasear- Charlie dijo mirando a los arbustos.

-Gracias papa me encanta- lo abrasé y él me dio el abrazo para atrás. "De nada" por el rabillo del ojo note que Charlie se había ruborizado un poco.

Cuando papa salió a trabajar me fui a darle una vuelta a mi rabbit, era una maravilla aunque el radio no funcionara por lo menos el aire acondicionado si funcionaba. Deje el rabbit parqueado frente al centro comercial, la verdad no tenias gana de comprar algo pero si quería pasear, entre a Walgreens al recordar que tenía que comprar un cepillo de dientes ya que había olvidado el mío en Phoenix.

Estaba en el aula de cepillos de dientes y solo habían varias personas allí. Una era una mujer bajita de pelo rojo teñido corto, tenía la piel color olivo y estaba comparando dos hilos dentales. Capte al final del aula un chico que iba vestido de negro con ojos marrones rojizos, tenía una piel blanca como el papel y parecía un modelo sexy que solo vez en revistas.

Tengo envidia! Porque yo no naci así de linda? Oh bien su pelo era un lindo color castaño y parecía un lindo bebe hasta un lindo duendecillo. Sus ojos me miraron y sonrío con una sonrisa tan linda que me ruboricé y mire hacia otro lado. Al salir del pasillo tenía que pasar de su lado y habían unos artículos regados, me resbalé y él me aguanto con sus brazos que contra mi cuerpo

parecían mármol pulido y tan helado. Me paro y me pregunto -Estas bien?- su voz sonaba como campanitas aunque tenía un poco de voz profunda, era como música para mis oídos.

-E estoy b bien- dije tartamudeando, nos miramos por un segundo y mis mejillas se pusieron muy rojas.

-Oh lo siento es que soy muy propensa a caerme- dije para que no pensara que lo hice a propósito.

-No te preocupes a cualquiera le puede pasar. Oh soy Alec- no me di cuenta que el ya me había dejado de sujetar -Yo soy Bella- dije sintiéndome una tonta con tanto tartamudeo.

-Pues usted es muy hermosa señorita Bella-me sorprendí cuando hablo tan adecuadamente ya que nadie nunca me había dicho que era hermosa, bueno excepto mi madre pero se siente diferente viniendo de un chico, me ruborice el doble, como si eso fuera posible!

"Oh por favor no me llame señorita, solo Bella" dije pasmada por lo educado y hermoso que era.

-Bueno fue un gusto Bella, ojala nos veamos en otra ocasión- Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa de esas que te dejan sin aire, y se marcho con una fluidez que jamás había visto.

No sé si estoy loca pero antes de que se fuera en voz baja creo que susurro "Encontré a mi ángel"

POV Alec

Me iré a pasear no deseo quedarme aquí aburrido. Estaba sentado en la cama de mi cuarto mirando al techo. Se sentía extraño ya que no estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes como lo estaba allá en Volterra. Ahora nos mudamos con los Cullen.

Ellos nos acogieron como hijos hace 4 meses y claro nos intentamos adaptar a su "dieta" pero es difícil dejar lo acostumbrado morir. Bueno hoy me iré a cazar una chica. Ya que hace tiempo no lo hacía, sé que no debería hacerlo pero como dije es difícil dejar lo acostumbrado morir y especialmente cuando se tratan de chicas hermosas.

Salí de mi nuevo hogar y fui a las tiendas donde los humanos suelen ir y comprar cosas que nosotros los vampiros ya no necesitamos bueno excepto la ropa claro está. Cuando llegue no había mucha gente, cuando miraba a la candidata perfecta las chicas se me quedaban mirando como si fuera un dios griego o algo por el estilo, otras habrían las bocas como si quisieran dejar una moscar entrar en ellas. Yo sonreía y algunas se ruborizaban (casi la mayoría) y otras sonreían para atrás y algunas parecían en Júpiter.

Una chica en especial capto mi atención estaba entrando en una tienda de artículos, su aroma me llego de lejos y sentí que su sangre cantaba para mi, sentí un deseo de agarrarla y oler y beber su encantadora sangre. Cuando la mire de cerca vi que era pálida, vestía casual y tenia pelo y ojos castaños.

Era la chica más hermosa que allá visto en toda my existencia y mira que era larga mi condenada existencia. "Hará una exquisita cena" pensé mientras la miraba del otro lado del aula. A mi lado había una mujer de pelo rojo teñido, pero su rojo era uno tan intenso que ya casi pasaba a vino y para serte sincero no me gustaba para nada.

Parecía loca de circo. Contra con lo que los humanos han salido estos días! Ella me miro y abrió la boca como si hubiera visto a su artista de cine favorito. Yo le sonreí y ella salió del aula disparada y con las mejillas mas rojas que la lava de un volcán.

En el aula solo quedábamos esa chica y yo, su olor me estaba atacando como punzadas. Me vire para simular ver los productos. Qué cosas más extrañas! Guau al parecer si eh estado encerrado bastante tiempo en Volterra. Cuando la chica iba saliendo su olor me lleno por completo. Al frente habían unos artículos regados y la chica tropezó. Yo a mi velocidad la agarre por la cintura para que no se callera.

Ella giro su cabeza y vi lo preciosa que era y sentí como si mi corazón volviera a latir. Le pregunte -Estas bien?- Ella se había puesto un rosa muy encantador y sus ojos estaban llenos de un calor que me llegaban al alma. Como si tuviera alguna.

-Si estoy bien-contesto con un hermoso sonido de tartamudeo. -Oh lo siento soy muy propensa a caerme- Oh al parecer la chica era medio torpe. Pero cuando era humano hace tanto tiempo sentía atracción por las torpes. No me sorprende que todavía me gusten.

-No te preocupes a cualquiera le puede pasar-le dije cortésmente -Soy Alec-todavía sonrojada me dijo -Soy Bella-. Tan linda que se veía tartamudeando.

-Usted es muy hermosa señorita Bella-le dije con flirteo. Vi que se sorprendió cuando le hable tan educadamente también vi que de un rosa se ponía a un rojo intenso. -Oh por favor no me llame señorita, solo Bella-

Oh decidí marcharme porque un minuto más y me la comería pero no se si a mordiscones o a besos. -Bueno fue un placer Bella, ojala podamos vernos en otra ocasión-

Me di la vuelta y en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que un humano escuchara dije "Encontré a mi Ángel" Y volví al bosque donde vi a Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los siguientes personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

¡ENAMORADO! Y con cara de idiota

Pov Jane

Estaba en el Bosque que cuando vi a mi hermano salir… Hace cuatro meses nos habíamos ido de Volterra. Ya estaba algo harta de Aro; el prácticamente jugaba con nosotros.

Escapamos Demetri, mi hermano y yo; Demetri se había ido con el clan Irlandés porque le gustaba Maggie, pero ya yo me había cansado de ser un monstro así que me fui con los Cullen trayendo a mi hermano conmigo…

Lo recuerdo, fue un día extraño estaba en la hora de la cena en el palacio de los Vulturis; cuando ataque a mi presa me di cuenta de que solo era un pequeño de no más de diez años pero empecé y ya no podía parar.

Cuando estaba en la habitación me di cuenta en lo que me convertí en un monstro. Hable con mi hermano y Demetri y ellos aceptaron. Mi hermano me seguiría a donde yo fuera pero no sabía porque lo hacia Demetri. Hablamos con Aro y el trato de impedir que nos marcháramos pero no lo logro.

Durante unas semanas estuvimos viajando ya que no fuimos por avión. Demetri nos dijo que se quería ir con Maggie y nosotros lo dejamos ir con ella. Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen ya que no teníamos a otro lado que ir, nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos ya que Alice había tenido una visión.

Ya tenían una habitación decorada a nuestro gusto por Alice y Esme. Todos nos trataban bien. Nos habían explicado su modo de vivir y nosotros aceptamos ser parte de él pero Alec a veces hacia trampa y yo lo sabia pero no decía nada. Mis ojos estaban anaranjados mientras que los de Alec seguían un rojo más oscuro.

Todos los Cullen me caían bien, Jasper era serio así que nos llevábamos bien. Carlisle era paciente y bueno escuchando con él era quien me desahogaba. Esme irradiaba ternura y amor, era como una madre para mí. Edward… que puedo decir de mi querido nuevo hermano Edward… él es bueno, pero un poco terco por lo que chocábamos un poco.

Alice, el Duende del Demonio como le decía Edward, Alec, Emmett y Jasper. Ella era única era hiperactiva, loca y era compradora compulsiva pero la quería como era. Rosalie era con la que menos socializaba, su carácter frio y defensivo no me dejaba acercarme mucho. Y por ultimo pero menos importante Emmett, el era divertido, animado hacia locuras, extrovertido, cariñoso, el era mi alegría, era tan lindo conmigo.

Yo había cambiado mucho antes era arrogante y fría, casi una máquina de matar. Los Cullen me habían cambiado por completo, su amor y paciencia me contagiaban. Ya no era fría, ni arrogante, aprendí a sonreír, incluso odiaba a los Vulturis, odiaba a mi yo pasado al que no sonreía y no sabía vivir la vida y si vivía la vida era enfadada con ella.

Los Cullen me enseñaron que la tenía que vivir feliz y sin pizca de odio alguno y eso era lo que estábamos haciendo Alec y yo. Alec llego adonde mi con una sonrisa de idiota y cara soñadora, chasque los dedos delate de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Jane?- Me miro –Esto es lo que pasa hermanito tienes una sonrisa de idiota y me asustas- Le dije burlonamente, creo que me estaba haciendo daño pasarme con Emmett –Ok eso fue algo sarcástico ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermana?- me dijo sonriendo

–Eso va para ti hermanito- le dije -¿Y los lentes?- pregunte mirando pero no tenía ningún bolso.

-¿De qué hablas Jane?, ¿Qué lentes?- me miro confundido

-Cual mas, los que te pedí antes de que salieras, ese era el último par y se acaban de disolver- sus ojos habían vuelto a ser rojos casi anaranjados, por lo que supe que no había cazado ningún humano (Que milagro).

-¿Cuando pediste eso?-me dijo –Justo antes que salieras, me dijiste "si claro, con gusto" y saliste, te dio amnesia o que-le dije la sonrisa de idiota volvió a aparecer.

-Solo me distraje-me dijo –Y la sonrisa de idiota, ¿a qué viene?-le dije los ojos le brillaron y ya me estaba preocupando.

-Jane hoy conocí a mí Ángel, me enamore Jane, me enamore- Suspiro profundamente como las chicas idiotas que suspiran por un chico. Me quede pasmada.

-¿De un humano?-le pregunte –Así es-me dijo como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Perdiste la cabeza-estaba loco. –Si supongo- susurro -¿Por qué me seguiste?-pregunto.

-Quería pensar un poco en privado-le dije sonriendo.

-Así claro, Edward-dijo distraído. –Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara si no quieres que Emm se burle de ti para toda tu existencia-le dije en tono burlón.

-Está bien, volvamos te reto a una carrera. 1, 2 y 3- y entre risas volvimos a la casa, a nuestra casa.

Pov Emmett

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien la familia había crecido dos miembros más y sobre todo muy poderosos. Alec me estaba enseñando algunos ataques y estrategias de los Vulturis, era con el que luchaba ya que últimamente Jasper siempre estaba ocupado y Edward hacia trampa.

No apagaba su maldito poder y leía mis movimientos. –Emmett, no hago trampa y cuando vas a entender que esto no se apaga-me dijo Edward desde el sillón.

-Sí, sí como tu digas tramposo, déjame pensar en paz-le conteste. El solo alzó las manos como signo de paz. Alec era buena persona, era cool y bueno, también estaba su hermana y ¡sorpresa! Si sonríe y se ve muy bonita, es divertida, otra sorpresa.

No es mala, es cariñosa y si tiene sentimientos. Se ve muy cómica cuando pelea contra mí, ella es muy pequeña y yo súper gigante. –Y como quiera te gana- volvió a comentar Edward.

-Sabes Eddie, eres algo molesto- el gruñó no le gustaba que le dijeran Eddie.

Como sea Jane era muy linda y dulce, cálida e inteligente, era perfecta. Lo admito me gusta tengo que pensar en cómo conquistarla. –Wau, Emmy está enamorado-dijo Edward.

Alice bajo las escaleras con un vestido en mano –De Jane-dijo Edward riendo. Alice se le sumo –No creo que a Alec le guste que pienses así de su hermanita-dijo la Duende del Demonio entre risas.

-No debí pensar eso, Edward calla o si no estaré toda tu existencia diciéndote Eddie hasta que te canses- Enseguida dejo de reír y Als rio con más fuerza.

-Y tu Als, te esconderé las llaves del porche, desconectare el motor, te romperé las tarjetas de crédito y tu ropa-Su risa se quedo a mitad y tosió.

-Y no digan nada, que saben que soy capaz-ambos me dejaron en paz. –Als ¿Para quién es el vestido?-le pregunte.

-Porque Emmy, ¿lo quieres tu? ¡Yo te lo pongo gustosa!-Dijo riendo.

-Dale, pero luego, cuando tengas cámara en mano, pero enserio ¿Para quién?-le pregunte por segunda vez.

-El vestido es para Jane, para su primer día de escuela-Era un bonito vestido rosa fucsia sencillo. –Quiero que parezca una barbie- dijo subiendo al segundo piso.

-¡Lo lograras!-Le grite. En ese momento entro Jane y Alec riendo. Edward soltó una risita, lo mire amenazante, su sonrisa se borro al instante. "Ah... se me olvidaba, tu volvo también las pagara" pensé.

-Está bien Emmy, me callo-dijo con fastidio -¿Callarte que Edward?- pregunto Jane.

-La boca Jane, la boca- le dijo riendo burlonamente. –Jajá muy maduro Edward- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No seas metiche Jane-Dijo Alec –Si Alec no pedí tu opinión-le dijo ella.

-¿Trajeron los lentes?- pregunto Als mirando las manos de Alec.

-No pitufa, no los compre-contesto Alec. –Alec te saco un centímetro así que en todo caso tú eres el pitufo, y se puede saber ¿Por qué no los compraste? ¡Te vi entrando en la tienda y pagándolos!-dijo Alice

-El tonto se distrajo con una humana-Dijo Jane. –Se supone que iba a quedar entre nosotros enana-le gruñó Alec.

- ¡Con una humana!- Grite yo riendo como loco, ya me imagino la cara de idiota de Alec.

-¡Si con una humana!-dijo el chico subiendo las escaleras y entrando a su habitación.

-No hay problema Als, le enviare un texto a Rosalie ella los comprara-dijo Edward al parecer, Als seguía pensando en los lentes. Edward asintió.

-Muchos, azules y grises- dijo Als volviendo a subir y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Ed, Alec y J eran los que no se compartían dormitorios, Als y Rosalie compartían un súper dormitorio. Yo y Jazz compartíamos otro solo para guardar nuestras cosas mientras que Esme y Carlisle compartían otro para hacer sus cositas… -¡Emmett!- grito Ed. –Lo siento, solo quería molestarte- dije riendo. Edward al parecer estaba enviando el texto, Als y Alec en sus dormitorios, Jane miraba el televisor, el resto cazando y yo aburrido…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los siguientes personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**¡Hola! ¡Siento por haberlos dejado colgando por tanto tiempo! La escuela me tenia mal, histérica y mikaela molestando para que subiera mas capítulos… Aquí les va el tercero que lo disfrute tanto como yo XD**

**Att: Alee**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Accidente inoportuno<p>

Pov Alec

Primer día de escuela ¡Que aburrido! Hace tanto tiempo que no iba a la escuela, es mas ya siento el aburrimiento fluir. Tengo una fantástica idea voy a molestar a Edward y a Alice.

Hace tiempo que no usaba mi poder así que lo volví a usar contra la Duende del demonio y Edward (¡Soy malo!). Se escucharon unos gritos desde abajo y escuche a Eddie y a Als gritando Alec al mismo tiempo.

Me eche a reír, jamás había tenido tanta diversión en mi vida. Baje las escaleras vestido con la ropa que Alice me compro, hay que decirlo la Duende del demonio si tiene estilo.

-Aunque digas eso no te vas a salvar-decía Edward con cara de troll malhumorado. –Admítelo fue gracioso-y saque una carcajada.

-No lo fue-de repente salió la duende del demonio. Y a decir verdad tenía una cara realmente cabreada, lo que claro me parecía más gracioso, pero decidí no reírme porque presentía que si lo hacía terminaría doscientos metros bajo tierra y sin exagerar.

-Oye Alec, ¿Estás haciendo maldades otra ves?- pregunto mi hermanita pareciéndose con Emmett. –No hermana tu sabes que soy un angelito-puse una sonrisa de ángel degollado que por cierto nunca me fallaba.

-Si claro-mi hermana dijo sarcásticamente. Diablos de verdad se le estaba pegando lo de Emmett. Edward se echo a reír –no se le pueden pegar las cosas buenas- Jane lo ignoro completamente dándole una mirada de "Te asesino si no te callas" pero al parecer Edward no se dio ni cuenta.

-Hey hermanito, ¿Crees que veras a esa chica de la que te has enamorado?-diablos Jane y tuviste que sacar el tema frente a Edward. Ahora que lo pienso y no debería pensar mucho ya que el come mentes esta cerca.

-No soy un come mentes-ups abrí la cajita de pandora que mal. Ojala pudiera ver a Bella otra vez. Ojala que este allí. Ese bello cabello y esos magníficos ojos. ¡Dios! Estoy peor que una sirvienta enamorada. Estoy hecho un idiota enamorado.

Suspire profundo y Edward me estaba mirando con una sonrisa malévola. –Que miras Eddie, yo sé que soy hermoso-soltó un gruñido.

-Es hora de irnos a la escuela-todo el mundo estaba en la sala despidiéndose de Esme. –Yo me iré con Jasper- Jasper saco su Lexus y me monte en el asiento de pasajero. Jasper era gracioso y todo pero al parecer tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que no lo veía mucho pero sabía que era un buen tipo.

-¿Estás listo para tu primer día?-cuando lo mire para responderle este tenía una sonrisa de apoyo. Ya sabía lo que sentía, emoción y a la vez aburrimiento. –Si lo estoy-estaba emocionado por una parte ya que quería ver a Bella y sus hermosos ojos. Cuando llegamos el estacionamiento estaba medio lleno, había todo tipo de carros, no nuevos como los de Cullen pero estaba bien.

Me sorprendí al ver un Volkswagen 1996 turquesa. Es una antigüedad y es un carro que usaría un abuelo o una persona de la mediana edad. Pero parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Nos bajamos del auto después que Jasper encontrara un estacionamiento. Me llevo a donde una señora para que me dieran mi horario.

-Al parecer estas en biología con Edward y conmigo-ah al parecer si. Que bien por lo menos una clase menos aburrida. Todos se me quedaban mirando. Esto me recuerda a cuando fui a aquellas tiendas. Les daba una sonrisa superficial y seguía caminando.

En todas esas miradas buscaba a Bella y me preguntaba dónde estaría, de repente de reojo vi a mi hermana con su traje rosa y valla parecía la Barbie reencarnada. Todos los chicos la miraban con deseo y las chicas la miraban con admiración y envidia.

¡Esa es mi hermana! Me dio una sonrisa de inocencia – ¡Tenemos los mismos horarios!-le di una mirada a su papel. –Bueno casi todas-ella tenía educación física y yo tenía biología. Y así comenzó mi primer día de escuela.

Pov Bella

Primer día ¡Dios mío! Había sacado un skinny, una blusa verde muy linda y mis converse color marrón. Era temprano y papa ya se había ido al trabajo. Había echo compras porque aquí no había nada de comida. Me serví cereal y me quede mirando por la ventana. Estaba nublado como siempre pero no solo pensaba en eso si no con aquel chico Alec.

Se parecía a un primo que tenia pero aquel era vampiro. Ah si conozco la existencia de vampiros desde que tenía quince mi primo se había convertido en uno y una noche fue a mi casa. Me conto todo y a pesar de todo yo lo apoye, mi primo solo se alimenta de animales y bueno se supone que me venga a visitar pronto. Pero pensándolo bien Alec tiene todos los rasgos de un vampiro, su piel, sus ojos, su belleza al fin.

Pero fuese lo que fuese era muy lindo y muy tentador. Termine y eche mi plato al fregadero cerré la casa y me monte en mi encantador Volkswagen turquesa. Salí de camino a la escuela mientras mi mente vagaba entre las posibilidades de que Alec fuera a la escuela o no después de todo era un vampiro.

Llegue muy temprano para mi gusto, suerte que estábamos en el segundo semestre y no a mitad… Entre a la oficina y se encontraba la secretaria supongo.

Era una señora mayor y me acerque a pedir mis horarios. –Soy Isabella Swan-le dije –Oh claro querida yo soy la señora Cope, si necesitas algo me avisas-me entrego mis horarios junto con un mapa de la escuela lo mire y camine a mi primera clase.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento ya había bastante gente, me quede estupefacta justo al lado de mi auto había un BMW rojo convertible, un volvo y un Lexus y al parecer que yo no fui la única que se quedo estupefacta ya que había una multitud alrededor de ellos.

Me di la vuelta y fui a la primera clase que me tocaba lo cual era historia. –Hola, soy Jessica Stanley-me dijo una chica rubia. –Tú debes ser Isabella Swan-añadió. –Bella-dije soltando un suspiro. Este iba ser un largo día…

La mañana había transcurrido normal y sin incidentes. Ningún maestro me hizo presentarme al frente para pasar una horrible vergüenza bueno si quizás solo uno el de algebra y cuando lo hizo balbuce, me sonroje y me enrede con mis propios pies.

Era la hora del almuerzo, me senté con Jessica y sus amigas las de la cuales solo reconocía a Ángela una chica tímida y amable, las demás no recordaba sus nombres. Todos me miraban y susurraban y yo me sonrojaba como una tonta.

Solo compre un jugo, tenía el estomago revuelto. Todas las chicas hablaban excepto yo… Cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro me voltee y ahí estaba el chico de la farmacia y andaba con una chica igual de baja que él y rubia.

"Su novia" pensé como iba a competir con eso, ella era perfecta… "Como vas a competir, no tienes derecho solo sabes su nombre" –Bella-me salí de mi trance al escuchar su voz. -¿Alec?-pregunte haciéndome la que no sabía quién era.

-Solo vine a saludarte, te presento a mi hermana Jane-la chica sonrió pero tenía una mirada malvada en sus ojos. –Mucho gusto-me quede embobada, su hermana, estaba celosa de su hermana. -¿Quién es él?-pregunto Jessica. –Nada, el es un amigo que conocí-me voltee hacia Alec y Jane -¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?-vi a Alec que iba a decir algo pero jane lo corto rápidamente.

-No, nos sentaremos con nuestros hermanos-dijo fríamente mientras daba la vuelta ¿Acaso hice algo mal? –Adiós-dijo Alec mientras seguía los pasos de su hermana. Me quede en silencio, había algo dentro de mí que quería que Alec se sentara conmigo. Por otra parte me decía que no fuera tan idiota que solo lo había conocido por un día. Baje la cabeza y me puse muy pálida. Comencé nuevamente a beber mi jugó con la mente en blanco y con cara de pocos amigos.

**Pov Alec**

Odio a mi hermana, ¡Quería sentarme con Bella! –Lo siento no podía evitarlo-sonreía maliciosa.

-Sí, y yo soy caperucita-le dije sarcásticamente pero lo cierto es que no puedo odiar a mi hermana. Llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos con nuestra familia, Edward y Emmett estaban conteniendo la risa, Rose y Jasper me miraban raro y Alice estaba en trance.

"Que les pasa" pregunte a mis adentros sabiendo que Edward escucharía. Edward miro serio y dijo –Es que te estamos imaginando de caperucita-dijo Edward. Emmett no pudo contenerse más y soltó una fuerte, muy fuerte carcajada.

Todos en la cafetería se nos quedaron mirando. Rose y Jasper sonrieron y Alice se unió a Emmett saliendo del trance, Jane me hizo una burla…

**Pov Edward**

Tenía un mal de risa, Alice tenía su mente en blanco, Emmett solo pensaba en Alec vestido de caperucita y cuando saludo a la tal Bella, jajaja, Jasper… bueno al parecer a Jasper le gustaba Bella, se podía ver en como la miraba… Rose, no tengo idea porque pero pensaba en cuando mato a Royce, el tan idiota…

Jane estaba seria, al parecer no le gustaba la chica en absoluto. Y yo estaba aguantándome la risa y perdí la batalla cuando Alec pregunto que nos pasaba. -Es que te estamos imaginando de caperucita-le dije. Emmett no aguanto más y soltó una carcajada súper fuerte que hizo que toda la cafetería nos mirara como payasos de circo, hasta Jazz y Rose estaban sonriendo, la imagen de Alec con un traje de caperucita me inundo la mente, provenía de Alice en ese momento ella se unió a Emmett, Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y donde está tu lobo caperucita?-pregunto Jane

-Ha ha, muy graciosa ¿y tú que eres? Ah ya se la payasa-dijo Alec con cara cabreada

-No Alec, ella es la abuela-todos se rieron nuevamente.

-No soy tan vieja-se quejo Jane

-No solo tienes 400 años nada mas-dijo Emmett burlonamente, Jane lo fulmino con la mirada. "Bien la hice enojar y ahora ¿Qué hago?" pensó Emm preocupado. Puse los ojos en blanco y dije

-Pobre Bebe, solo dile palabras de caballero-

-Jane disculpa, solo quería hacer reír a los chicos, perdóname ¿si?-Emmett puso la cara de perrito abandonado.

-No te preocupes Emmett, te perdono-le contesto Jane con sonrisa de ángel y me entro un escalofrió. "No te preocupes tú y tu precioso Jeep me lo pagaran en casa" pensó ella…

**Pov Jasper**

Al ver la chica que le gustaba a Alec me quede sorprendido, era la criatura mas hermosa que haya visto. Y su sangre tenía una fragancia inigualable. Trate de controlar mis emociones ya que siento las emociones tan bien.

Pero ella era muy hermosa y su nombre no le hacía justicia. Sentía un aura de celos departe de Jane y Alec estaba muy enamorado. Parecía un idiota, cuando Bella le ofreció sentarse con ella me dio un poco de rabia ¿Qué rayos es este sentimiento?

Pero me alegre cuando Jane dijo que no podía, quería morirme de la risa cuando Alec dijo que era caperucita. Corrección nos queríamos morir de la risa. Cuando Emmett soltó esa carcajada sentí una fuerte emoción de confusión de parte de toda la cafetería.

De repente Alice salió de su trance con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro de verdad que se parecía al Duende del demonio cuando ponía esa cara.

-Jasper, es mejor que tengas cuidado-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte confundido.

-Oh por nada-Edward se hecho una sonrisita.

-Tienes que evitar eso-dijo Edward con una sonrisa de santo. – ¿Evitar que? ¿La visión?-pregunto Alice –Lo otro-dijo Edward con ojos cautelosos. –No lo otro-

-Oh no te preocupes yo lo distraigo-Alice se echo a reír con su sonrisa de diablillo. Me preguntaba que seria a sí que me tendría que andar con cautela.

-Alec, Edward llegaremos tarde a Biología-nos dimos cuenta que no había casi nadie y que Bella se dirigía al mismo sitio que nosotros. Alec se le iluminaron los ojos y parecía un verdadero idiota.

Bella nos paso de largo y su fragancia hizo que se me hiciera agua a la boca. Era mas preciosa de lo que me imaginaba. Quien sabría que tendríamos biología juntos. Bueno Alice pero oh bueno. Cuando entramos en el salón no habían muchas personas, pero había bastantes chismorreos en cuanto a Alec.

Divise a Bella al final del aula y vi a Alec dirigiéndose hacia ella y pidiendo disculpas por haber rechazado su oferta de comer juntos y que mañana se sentaría con ella. Ella se puso un rojo hermoso, Edward parecía embobado con su hermosura de muñeca de porcelana. Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos cuando el maestro llego y nuestra clase ya repetida y aburrida termino.

Alec salió de su asiento y dijo que tenía que buscar algo que había dejado con Jane. -¿y tu trabajo como va?-pregunto Edward

-Está bien-me entretengo ayudando construir edificios para mi padre. Cuando me di cuenta ya no había nadie en el aula solo Bella que parecía que estaba buscando algo. Me dirigí hacia ella conteniendo la respiración para no oler su dulce aroma.

-¿Qué buscas?-le pregunte tratando de contener mi respiración. Bella me miro con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-La cadena que me regalo mi mama no la encuentro-me dijo sumamente preocupada, sentí sus emociones y me dedique a ayudar a Bella. Cuando mire al lado de su asiento en el piso había una cadena dorada la recogí, cuando fui a entregárselo en las manos ella estaba dos escalones más arriba que yo. Note que tenia los zapatos sueltos y cuando volví a mirar ella ya estaba cayendo hacia al frente.

-Gra-la iba a cachar cuando de repente nuestros labios se unieron y la bese, perdón nos besamos. Escuche que Alice estaba distrayendo a Alec. Ah al parecer esto era lo que decía con tener cuidado. Me quede atónito y de repente me dio un impulso por besarla.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos pero tampoco podía apartarse. Cuando sentí que Alice no podía retener a Alec me separe y ella estaba roja como la nariz de Rudolf el venado.

-Ah lo siento no fue mi intención-se sentía muy avergonzada y por mi parte me sentía avergonzado y triunfante. Aunque todavía estaba un poco sorprendido.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes solo fue un accidente-Edward parecía divertido con todo esto. "Espera que lleguemos a casa la duende del demonio y tu no tendrán donde caerse muertos" pensé y a sí salí y no volví a ver a Bella y me quede pensando en lo cálido de sus labios.

**Pov Alice**

Estaba dispuesta a todo contar que se hiciera realidad mi visión. Quería a Alec, pero había estado más tiempo con Jazz y vi que el futuro de Bella se ligaba mas al de él después de esto. Cuando salí de español vi la oportunidad perfecta. Jane le estaba dando algo a Alec.

-Hey Alec-le dije y me acerque.

-Si Als-pregunto Alec

-Estaba pensando… después de clases ¿me ensenarías mas sobre la lucha y la historia de los Vulturis?-le pregunte

-Emm… si claro Als, ¿Por qué no?- dijo volteándose

-Alec, también necesito un favor tuyo-se volteo hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-me pregunto con cara sospechosa.

-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar más telas para los trajes de las chicas y comprar más lentes-le rogué. El suspiro resignado –Esta bien-se volteo y se fue… Creo que eso le dio suficiente tiempo a Jazz…

Salí de mi última clase y había venido con Rose y Jane en el BMW pero le dije a Emmett que se fuera con ellas y el acepto gustoso. Me recosté en el Volvo de mi hermano favorito. Nos montamos en el carro en silencio. El carro de Rose salió primero y luego el Lexus de Jasper con Alec.

Le dimos unos minutos de ventaja para que no nos oyeran cuando salimos de la escuela explotamos en risa. –Todo salió perfecto-me dijo Ed.

-Sí y ya tengo compañero de compras-le dije muy contenta.

-Que bueno ya no me vas a torturar-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si supieras lo que estaban pensando…-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Que! ¡Dime!-le grite muy entusiasmada.

-Parecían dos idiotas, un poco mas y babean, pobre chica se la ligaron completita-Edward estaba sonriendo por todo lo alto. –Fue asqueroso no sabía que Jazz tuviera una mente tan sucia-solté una carcajada por todo lo alto.

-¡Bien! Emm de Jane, Jazz y Alec de Bella… ay hermanito ¡solo faltas tú!-le dije muriéndome de la risa.

-Als eso no va a pasar-Edward rodo los ojos.

-¿Estas apostando contra mí, Edward?-le pregunte y sonreí maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Uf ya sé que el capi se volvió a repetir pero ya tengo la actualización! Siento por haberlas hecho esperar tanto y gracias por apoyarme a seguir! En este capi sí que tuve que escribir mucho pero todo esto es por y para ustedes! Disfruten!<strong>

**Att: Alee**


End file.
